Outside
by BlackLine
Summary: In which Levi sees Eren getting kicked out of his home. Is the man kind enough to help the brat he'd come to know? Or is he just going to leave him in the streets to die? Ereri Fluffness.
1. Outside

**One Shot || Kicked Out**

* * *

Levi Ackerman pulled his coat even tighter around himself as he trudged down the soaking wet streets of Maria Close, feet slouching through the slushy, melting snow seemingly everywhere in the ground. The once pure white snow was now just a black, dirtied mess of slushwater. He absolutely despised this part of Winter: the part when if you went outside you would most certainly come back soaked from head to toe.

The man's breath misted in front of him as he carried on through this wet and cold mess, seeing nobody around him. The streets were dead quite; probably because everyone else was sane enough to stay inside when the weather was like this. The only reason Levi was out here in the freezing cold was because he needed to buy more Tacos. Tacos...

It was the thought of Tacos which kept this man moving forwards, towards the 24hour convenience store he knew sold the food that must be a blessing from the gods. It'd be okay. If he could just reach that bright green convenience store that was just in front of him, everything would be fine, and the icy water sloshing around in his boots would be worth it.

He kept repeating that thought to himself over and over as he opened the little green door, a bell chiming as he entered. This place was small and run down, but it did Tacos so to Levi its current state of repair really didn't matter. That is as long as the little store didn't close down. If that happened... Well, Levi didn't even want to think about that.

Five minutes later saw Levi leaving the convenience store, face the perfect picture of both a terrible fury and that of someone who had just been crushingly disappointed. They'd been out of Tacos. The 24hour convenience store that always, _always_ sold Tacos were completely out of stock. Of course they'd been out of Tacos. Why the hell _wouldn't_ they be out of Tacos? Life did hate him, after all. He huffed in annoyance as he made his way back towards his home in Rose Street, muting about Tacos and convenience stores and missiles. He got all the way to his house, making detailed plans in his head about sneaking to Russia and launching a nuclear missile attack on the convenience store, when he heard yelling.

Levi Ackerman stopped with his keys half way to the pristine, shiny lock in the door. His house was right at the end of the dead end street, which was filled with mostly middle to poor class people of all kinds of backgrounds. His entire focus at that moment was on picking up the conversation that seemed to be going on a little ways down the street.

"Don't you ever come back here again, you... You freak!"

"But Mum..."

Levi's eyes widened drastically as he heard the second voice. A voice he knew from years of that brat endlessly annoying him and then somehow squirming his way into the man's life. That was the voice of Eren Jaeger, who lived seven houses down from him.

"No! Don't call me that, Eren! You're not my son! I didn't give birth to some gay piece of trash! I never want to see you again, you got that!? You're not a part of this family!"

Levi felt slightly shocked as the sound of a door slamming rang through the street, echoing off the houses. That family had seemed so... Happy. So peaceful. As if nothing would ever be able to pull them apart. He would never have expected Carla Jaeger to just disown and kick out her son like that. Not in a million years.

The man turned around slowly, looking at Eren. The boy was standing outside his small house, seemingly in shock, hand half raised towards the wooden door. Levi sighed loudly to himself, slipping his keys back in his pocket as he began to walk over to the brat. It was pretty clear what had happened, and he wouldn't feel right if he just left the kid outside to freeze his ass off.

"Oy, brat."

Eren snapped his head up as soon as he heard his name, shivering slightly. Whether it was from the cold or from the utter shock he just have been in at that moment, Levi wasn't sure. Shining teal green eyes looked up at the man, who despite his size was still slightly taller than Eren.

"Levi? What are you doing out this late?"

The man took one look over Eren's shivering form, before sighing quietly, looking back at his house before turning back to the boy, crossing his arms to defend against the merciless icy wind that had just blown in.

"I could say the same thing to you, brat."

The man raised his hand as Eren opened his mouth to speak, effectively silencing him.

"Don't worry, I heard everything. Come on, you can stay with me for a bit, I'd just get nightmares if I left you outside to get hypothermia or some shit. Follow me. Brat."

* * *

 _A/N: Okay so I'll be the first to admit that was just a little crack-shot I came up with on a Sunday. I guess I could write a second piece if anybody wants me to, so if you do just request it I guess._

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this little slice of trash_

 _~ZeR0_


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Chapter Two || Hot Chocolate**

* * *

 _A/N: Well, is was originally supposed to be a one shot... But you guys were so, so supportive so I guess I'll turn this into a multi chapter fic. Prepare yourselves XD_

* * *

 _Warm_. That was the one word prominent in Eren Jaeger's mind as he stepped into the house. Despite the heat that washed over him h Ewan's still trembling slightly, although that was to be expected. One would be shocked if they'd just been disowned then kicked out of their house.

Levi watched Eren carefully, shutting the door to stop any more of the icy cool air that came with winter from blowing into his nicely heated home. The man took of his coat and hung it up, bits of icy slush falling to the floor as he eased his feet out of his boots. Knowing he'd have to empty the snow out of them later he didn't say a word to the boy he'd just taken in, heading straight to the kitchen and spitting he kettle on.

The brown haired boy looked at Levi's back for a moment as the man walked off, before following after him much like a lost sheep, unsure of what to say or do. He'd known Levi for a while before he'd been kicked out, but he still couldn't help but feel a little awkward now the man had accepted him into his home. He pretty much owed Levi his life now, right? It was an odd concept indeed.

Levi Ackerman started making hot chocolate, not unaware of Eren's nervousness but deciding to just ignore it in fear of making the brat feel any more awkward. The usually cold looking man stepped back with two mugs of the warming drink in hand, turning to look at Eren. His face wasn't betraying any emotions, yet it seemed... Softer, warmer almost, now that Levi was in the comfort of his own home.

"Are you going to stand there all night or go and sit down?"

This seemed to snap Eren out of the daze he was in, the boy hurrying to sit down on the black sofa in the living room, which had an unfilled door frame leading off into the kitchen. Levi sighed quietly, following the brat and setting the hot chocolate down, one on Eren's side and one on his own. The man then sat down next to Eren, sipping his hot chocolate slightly to check the temperature.

"Thank you..."

Levi looked over at Eren, who was staring into the dark liquid like he could see something else there. The smallest of smiles flickered over Levi's face as he drank a little more of his own drink, before setting the cup down.

"No problem. You looked like you were freezing, and I don't want you dying of the cold, 'specially not now that your living here."

Eren looked up at Levi then, teal eyes widening slightly at the man's words.

"Wait, you mean I'm living here now? Like forever?"

The man shrugged, pulling up the remote from where it had slid down the side of the couch, turning on the telly and flicking through the random channels. He himself never really watched TV all that much, but he thought it would be a little awkward if they just fell into silence at some point.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

That was Levi's only reply and his way of ending the competition, the raven sighing quietly and leaning back in the sofa, taking up his mug again and glad to finally be out of the freezing cold. He was still mildly upset about the tacos -okay scratch that, 'mild' didn't even begging to describe it- but he could get over it. Besides, he may not have gotten Taco's, but he'd saved Eren from dying on the streets.

A shudder ran down Levi's spine as he thought about it. If he'd chosen to just go without Tacos and stay inside rather than braving the harsh winter weather, Eren could very well have died. The boy didn't seem to have anywhere else to go as far as Levi knew, and the temperature right now was such that he knew for certain the brat would literally freeze to death.

"So remind me why you got kicked out again?"

Eren seemed to visibly tense at the question, glueing his eyes to the TV screen to avoid Levi's sharp eyes, which he knew were watching him at that moment.

"I told my Mum I was gay, she's extremely religious so kicked me out."

The man was silent for a moment, and Eren was truly scared. Was Levi going to kick him out? Be disgusted? Maybe even killed him? The eighteen year old's overactive imagination was coming up with all these different possibilities, none of which were pleasant.

"Well that was stupid of you."

Eren blinked in surprise, before looking at Levi and processing it again. Then trying to come to terms with the fact he was still alive. Then having to try and accept that fact again because it simply wasn't possible.

"...what?"

Levi shrugged, taking another large gulp of his hot chocolate before speaking.

"I said it was stupid. You should have thought it through before you came out to them, idiot. You obviously had some idea what their reaction would be, so maybe tell them sometime it isn't like minus a billion degrees and you're not gonna freeze your stupid ass off."

Eren sighed quietly, just shaking his head and drinking a little more of his own hot chocolate, before looking over at Levi and suddenly laughing. He pretty much doubled over, laughs still leaving his lips, the sounds not stopping for almost a full minute, Levi just staring at Eren until the brat was done with his little fit.

"Hey, what was that about? What's so funny?"

Eren just looked at Levi again, a wide grin across his face as he held back more laughter, eyes seeming brighter than they where when he walked in the door to the place that would be his home from now on.

"Levi. You have a hot chocolate moustache."

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that was this chapter for yah, hope y'all enjoyed. I have fits that take priority over this one, but hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Also I know that these are really really short chapters but like I said this started as a one shot buuut guess that's all changed now huh? See yah next chapter! ^^_

 **~Z3R0**


End file.
